


Aomine (An Aokaga AU) *NO LONGER UPDATING*

by YourLocalTsundere



Category: Catherine (Video Game), Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Yaoi, aokaga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalTsundere/pseuds/YourLocalTsundere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good evening, welcome to the KnB playhouse.Your guide for the night is me, the Midnight Venus Willow. Have you heard about this scary rumor? They say if you fall in a dream and dont wake up before you land...you die in real life! Tonights story is "Aomine." An unconventional romantic horror. A man with a certain "curse" has a terrifying week. Our hero in this story is Tagia, Kagami age 21. He's an earnest and kind man, but one day we begin to see him have terrifying nightmares! On top of that a torment of sweet seduction swoops down upon him. Will he be able to overcome all the "blocks" in his life?<br/>Sorry to keep you waiting, raise the curtains! Now enjoy the show! Until we meet again...</p><p>(An Aokaga x Catherine crossover. I do not own KnB or Catherine all rights go to their original owners. Warning!!!! Yaoi!!! dont like it, dont read! I own nothing but the story and my ocs. May contain smut.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aomine (An Aokaga AU) *NO LONGER UPDATING*

**Author's Note:**

> Yaoi  
> I do not own Catherine or KnB (obviously :P but if i did i'd make it canon)

"Hey where'd you go?"

Kagami was lost in his own mind. All he could see was a black void of nothingness as his mind continued to be blank. The only faint sound he could here was the tapping of his boyfriends finger.

"Snap out of it!"

Kagami had fully come back to reality at the sound of his boyfriend's voice. He placed a hand in his hair and ruffled it a bit, tangling red strands together.

"Where you even listening?" Kagami's boyfriend Aomine Kurosaki asked as their eyes came into contact.

"Uhh sure?" Kagami lied hoping his boyfriend wouldnt ask him any questions about the subject.

"You know you've been out of it lately...Is everything all right? You've been spacing out left and right.." Aomine's voice filled with concern.

Kagami just rubbed his nose. "Yeah...sorry... I had to work early this morning." Kagami said honestly. Being a fireman was tiring after all.

Aomine smiled, his bright green eyes sparkled. He loved Kagami and the little chats they would always have. The couple was set in a morden cafe in Tokyo. Marble tables, plush red seats, and purple carpet. Aomine and Kagami have ordered coffee together to catchup on the week they had.

-intro music plays-

"What the?" Kagami thought and a medieval door came into his view. The door was brown with silver lining and decorated in carvings of angels with sheep horns. Kagami, with only his boxers and pillow to protect him, walked in through a door. He was on top of a stage of....blocks? He swallowed hard and clutched his pillow. Kagami took a few steps into the strange room only to have the door slam shut behind him. The tall male emitted a gasp and tried to open the door but to no avail. He turned back around and clutched his pillow over him. "What the hell is this place?" Kagami thought aloud. He continued to observe the stage of stacked blocks. Each block was in a different place and differently decorated with angels and sheep?

Suddenly a loud roar emitted from below the stage. "Huh?" Kagami stated before he realized the roar was getting louder. Blocks under him began to fall into what looked like an endless void. Kagami shouted. "Can anyone hear me?! Help!"

"Hurry up and climb!" An unfamiliar voice hollared. "W-who are you? What is this place?" Kagami hollered back. "Save you breath and start climbing. If you fall your dead." The voice emitted.

"I'll die....are you fuckin' serious?" Kagami freaked. Thats when he knew this was serious. He began climbing. Pulling and pushing blocks to make a stairway. Kagami found all sorts of werid things. The blocks connected by their edges without the effect of gravity and he could climb up connected edges.

He slipped a few times but quickly made it to the red podium and escaped through the door just as the beast the was pulling these 'magical blocks' hollered one last time.

"Oh shit."

Kagami awoke quickly. He examined his apartment and took in a deep breath, relived he was home. He sighed and grabbed his pillow. "What a terrible dream..." After a few more relaxing breaths, Kagami felt something moist under him. Quickly jumping off and examining the bed Kagami realized. He pissed himself last night. "Shit." He groaned. "How embarrassing."

The young adults phone rang so he quickly answered. "Huh? Yeah I'll be at work today..." Kagami sighed grabbing his white tee that said 'Rave' on it. "Yeah im sorry just having trouble sleeping its fine..." Kagami said as he hung up his cell. Putting on his slightly dirty shirt and still in his boxers he walked out the door, forgetting about his pants....

-timskip-

"So are you getting any extra for this?" Aomine asked, the two set back at the cafe. "For what?" A stupid question on Kagami's part. "For all this overtime your doing?" Aomine simply gave a poker face back to his boyfriends dumb question. "Uh no not this time." Kagami responded ruffling his hair again. "This time? Do you usually get overtime pay?" Aomine asked, a bit frustrated. 

"Well no but..." "So you don't get anything?" Aomine sighed. Kagami sighed as well and took a sip of his coffee, only to spit it out moments later. "Yuck.." He explained. "Two sugars..just how you like it." Aomine smiled placing the two delicious cubes into his cup. 

"Hey Aomine...." The red haired young adult said causing his boyfriend to look up. "Have you ever had a dream where you...died?" "You mean like...your in danger?" Aomine asked back. "No no," Kagami started, "Like you actually die, your being killed or something?" His question caused his light purple haired boyfriend to smirk. "No... I usually do the killing in my dreams." "Haha sounds like you." Bakagami strikes again. "What's that suppose to mean?" Aomine said in a playfully angered tone.

'Hey..." Aomine smiled, a sudden change in attitude. "How many years have we been together?" "Oh man...how long HAS it been? Its been so long that i forgot.' Kagami thought, his red eyes drooping slightly from lack of sleep. "Hmm how many years?" Kagami chucled back, a bead of sweat forming on his forehead. "Im asking you." Aomine replied the anger refilling his voice. "Its just.." He started, "My mother's been calling me and asking how we're doing. She's worried about me, she knows i've got a career that keeps me busy but..." Aomine stopped. Kagami cocked his head to the side, "Yeah?" 

"I mean, it's easy to keep things like they are now but..." "I know! Sometimes easiest is best right?" Kagami chuckled nervously, he knew where this was going. "I mean, who knows what will happen in the future?" "I suppose...." Aomine sighed in disappointment. Kagami mentally high fived himself for getting out of this one. 

-time skip-

"And in other news we more on the recent string of unexplained deaths that seem to exclusivly involve young men. Cause of death is unkown and while police are investigating accidental causes, foul play has not been ruled out." The news blared across the bar. "Hey change it the game is on!" A customer yelled.

The Stray Sheep.... A local bar Kagami and his friends liked to go too. It was quiet, never really full of customers. Neon lights lit up the bar as tvs with womens wrestling and the news played. The only two who worked at the musty place was 'boss' a tall older male who always wore shades in doors. And Willow, a young girl in her second year of college.

Both knew Kagami and his friends quite well and considered them friends. Willow walked around serving customers as Kagami and his friends sat at a wooden, not very comfortable both.

"Aomine keeps telling me who his mother is constantly calling him..." Kagami sighed to his small group of friends. "She said she's not worried about it though." He continued before the energetic 'golden retriever' as Kagami liked to call him so rudely intterrupted. "Oh Feather is totally going to take it right Kagamicchi?" "What do you think?" Kagami answered Kise back in a grumpy tone. "SO who you bettin' on? Come on pick!" Kise cheered quickly taking a slice of pizza and eating it. "You kidding? Women's wrestling? How am I suppose to know?" Kagami scoffed. 

"Sounds to me, like he wants you to tie the knot." Midorima sighed taking a sip of sake.


End file.
